


On Your Mind

by iraot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Post end game, Pre established relationship, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: She has something on her mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	On Your Mind

The war was over. Everyone was back, the stones returned to their rightful place in time assuring that time would continue on as it alway had. Still, somethings escaped her - the possibility that he was hers - that he didn’t want anyone but her still felt impossible. As she moved across the room her slippers scuffing against the floor she leaned against the doorway watching as he said goodbye on the phone. When he turned to her he had a small smile curving his lips, sans beard - she was still getting used to that. Almost five years with it being prominent feature on his face it felt wrong for it to be so bare.

“Got something on your mind?” Steve queried as he walked over placing his hands at her waist, pulling her closer. 

Shrugging she lifted her eyes to his blue ones, he pressed his mouth to hers. “I was just... thinking about the future,” she murmured against his mouth. He pulled back eyeing her curiously, “The things I want...” her hands moved over his chest, his head tilted to the side as he watched her. 

  
“I want a house in the country away from the city,” her voice meek and unsure if he wanted that with her, “A dog and three kids, maybe more.. “ his fingers brushed over her waist as he pulled her closer. “I want to have a garden with fresh herbs, tomatoes and... I want chickens - “ his lips slant over hers swallowing her words, the press of his tongue against her own caused a moan to escape her.   
  
With his mouth trailing from her lips down her jaw he spoke, “what else do you want?” he whispered roughly as his hands moved to cup her backside squeezing the flesh as he pulled her closer.  
  
“I want you, morning, noon and night by my side...never leaving me again.” She gasped as her eyes rolled back his lips brushing over her clothed breasts. His hands made quick work of the tank top tossing it to the floor and guiding her back to their bed. “I want your kisses every morning and to wake up knowing you’ll always be there... never wondering if you’re coming back to me.”   
  
He grunted as he closed his lips over the nipple as it hardened against his tongue. “I want your cock... filling me up every night... never leaving me empty, reminding me who I belong to... and I fill your heart with love. I fill your house and make it a home. Steve - “ she moaned out as he sunk into her, filling her completely - perfectly in a way only he could.   
  
“Consider it done,” he rasped as his mouth sought out hers, every snap of his hips had her seeing stars. He knew her body better than she knew her own, and he’d long since laid claim on her pleasure - only he could bring her. Her fingers never did it right, never brought her the same feelings. She was his, had been the moment he met her seven years ago, even if neither of them knew it then.   
  
His grunts and her moans echoed the room, the lewd sounds of him pushing into her - his skin slapping against hers. The crescendo rushed over them, her body tensing and pulsing drawing him in as he cried out into the room filling her with his release before collapsing next to her.   
  
“I’ll give you anything you want, sweetheart... you just have to tell me,” he whispered pressing his lips to hers for a slow kiss. Taking in everything she is and everything he had to give her, “anything that’s on your mind, consider it yours.” 


End file.
